pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwangi Expanse
The Mwangi Expanse is the catch-all term given to the wild interior of the continent of Garund. It is bordered to the north by the lands of Rahadoum, Thuvia and Osirion, to the east is Katapesh, Nex and Geb, and to the west by the Sodden Lands, Shackles, and the colony of Sargava. No one knows how far the Expanse extends southwards, or what lies beyond its southern borders. The region is dominated by Lake Ocota, the numerous rivers which drain into the lake, and the jungle which surrounds them. However, there are two other jungles - the Kaava Lands in the south-west, and the Screaming Jungle in the south-east - as well as mountain ranges, deserts and plains. The region initiates few dealings with outsiders, apart from the anti-colonial activities of the city of Mzali. Instead, foreigners (most notably the Aspis Consortium) travel into the Expanse in search of ancient treasures. History Little is known today of the region's ancient history, but the landscape is dotted with human ruins as old as almost any to be found elsewhere in Golarion. These ancient cultures were devastated by Earthfall, when the fall of the Starstone created the Inner Sea. As the Age of Darkness passed into the Age of Anguish, the legendary heroes Old-Mage Jatembe and the Ten Magic Warriors did their best to re-establish civilisation. They defeated the sorcerous King of the Biting Ants at the Doorway to the Red Star, and established the wizardly academy of Magaambya in Nantambu. During the Age of Destiny the marvellous flying cities of the Shory flew over this land, and at least one came to a tragic end here - as demonstrated by the Ruins of Kho, and also possibly Ulduvai - but there is no evidence that they had any particular connection to the region. The modern history of the region may be considered to begin in 4138, when Cheliax established the colony of Sargava on the western coast. The success of the colony is seriously curtailed by the appearance of the Eye of Abdengo upon Aroden's death in 4606. The unification of the pirates of the Shackles in 4674 had adverse implications for the passage of goods to and from the Expanse, until pirates themselves eventually established the free port of Bloodcove, through which much of the region's riches now passes on its way to Avistan. 1 2 1 Dates taken from Pathfinder Chronicles Campaign Setting page 203; other information from pages 104 - 107 2 Bloodcove information from W2 River into Darkness page 3 Settlements * Bloodcove * Jaha * Kibwe * Mzali * Nantambu * Osibu * Senghor * Usaro Sites *Doorway to the Red Star *Holy Xatramba *Nightfall Station *Ruins of Kho *Whitebridge Station *Ulduvai Sources The following products refer to the Mwangi Expanse, in addition to the entry in the Campaign Guide. The following products are set in the Mwangi Expanse :- *W2 River into Darkness The following generic products have the Mwangi Expanse as their "official" setting :- *J3 Crucible of Chaos *Compleat Encounters - Throne of the Gorilla King The following products are set elsewhere, but make reference to the Mwangi Expanse :- *PSS5 Mists of Mwangi References * 000 Category:Neutral nations Category:Nations Category:Nations of Garund